The present invention relates to ticket handling and processing equipment and pertains particularly to a ticket diverter for providing a branch in a path which a ticket follows through such equipment.
Automated systems for handling tickets, credit cards, and the like are increasingly in evidence. Such systems are normally useful with, for example, transportation systems and banking operations wherein they are utilized for automatically dispensing or processing tickets, credit cards, money, or similar objects. Such automatic systems increase the efficiency, security, and reliability of dispensing and processing operations. Because they are used frequently and over a long period of time, the equipment which makes up such systems must be simple, reliable, and maintainable.
One example of a ticket handling system for use in an automatic ticket processing system is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,530 wherein a ticket is propelled through a series of processing equipments in a generally linear path. In systems exemplified by the referenced patent, a need exists to provide a branching capability in the path traversed by a ticket, which is satisfied by the provision of a diverter apparatus including a pair of branching passageways which communicate with the throughput passageway of the ticket processing system.
Diverter modules which perform this branching function are known in the art and are represented by the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,229 wherein an apparatus is disclosed which performs the branching function is implemented by means of a rotary member which is mounted on a solenoid for rotating between two positions. In a first position, a slot in the guide member communicates with a linear throughput passage through which a credit card is propelled toward an outlet. When it is necessary to capture the card, the guide member is rotated to its second position and deflects the moving card into a second passageway through which it travels to a collection box. A similar rotatable guide mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,000 wherein two opposing plates are mounted upon a rotatable hub which is driven by a solenoid between two positions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,564 discloses a diverter apparatus in which a rotatable diverter plate having a pair of angled diverter surfaces is turned in one direction to deflect a ticket from the throughput passageway to one diversion channel and turned in another direction to divert the ticket into a second channel. Manifestly, the reliability of the apparatus disclosed in these patents can be degraded if the rotating parts jam in one position or fail to rotate fully.
Another type of diverter apparatus is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,484, wherein a device sorts out individual articles and diverts or captures articles which differ from a predetermined main article standard. This apparatus diverts nonstandard articles by reversing the direction of propulsion in a throughput passageway, which feeds the article to be diverted to a pair of rollers having axes disposed in a plane forming an acute angle to the throughput passage. The article is nipped by the canted rollers and diverted away from the throughput passageway. In this device the articles to be diverted during sorting depend upon the movement of a multiplicity of belts between which the article is nipped. As is known, such belts can stretch or break during operation which would result in the failure of the diverter to operate.
In the diverter disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,378, which is assigned to the assignee of this application, a flexible leaf spring extends from a diversion channel into a diverter throughput channel which communicates with the throughput passage of a ticket transport apparatus. A ticket is propelled through the diverter and over the spring. The spring is thereby biased downward to permit the ticket to pass. When the ticket passes, the spring flexes up to contact the top of and close the diverter throughput passage. If the ticket is rejected and propelled back to the diverter from the transport apparatus, the spring curvature guides it from the throughput passage to a diversion channel. The flexible spring can lose flexibility or be jammed short of the top of the passageway. In either case, a ticket might not be diverted, thus causing the apparatus to malfunction.
Hence, the prior art discloses the need for a reliably operating diverter. Preferably, the diversion performed by the apparatus would be effected without the use of moving diverter parts or belts, either of which can fail to operate properly when diversion of an object is required.